Nightmares and Daydreams
by theangeloffandoms
Summary: Part of my fanfic, Reunion. What exactly happened on that very first day and night Melody came to the Trancy manor? Told in Hannah's POV, but I may switch it over to Melody's later on. Please Review.
1. Part 1

Hannah's POV

My master spoke often about his little sister since he received the letter barely a week ago. Her sweet smile, her infectious laughter, and how much fun they were going to have when she came. He was very excited on the day she was meant to come to the Trancy manor. He waited at the front door, patiently awaiting her arrival. Her carriage pulled up, driven by a grey-haired butler, who dismounted and opened the carriage door. Master ran through the doors to greet Melody. I stayed at the door, watching.

A raven haired girl stepped out of the carriage. _Something is wrong, _Isabella's soul whispered to me, _Something bad has happened. _I looked closer and realized something was wrong. Melody's eyes, emerald-green in color, were filled with such sadness that didn't belong to a thirteen year-old girl. Dark circles were present, she hasn't slept properly in a long time. Master didn't seem to see the signs, for he immediately hugged her tight the moment she stepped out. "Easy, Alois." She said, her voice soft. "You don't want to crush me now, do you?" Master immediately released her. "Sorry, I was just so excited when I got the letter. I thought . . . ". "I'm not." Melody said. Claude came from behind me, stepped out, and bowed silently. "You be good to her Claude." Master ordered. "Or else I will have to punish you." "Yes, your highness." Claude replied.

Master led Melody by the hand into the manor, ignoring me, and led her into the parlor. Claude following a few minutes later, shutting the front door. _I want to know what happened, _my soul whispered. _Please Hannah, I must know. _

Walking quietly, I pressed my ear against the door. I heard Melody's voice first."Alois, must we talk of this now? It's not exactly a pleasant story." "Well, I have all night." Master said. There was a pause, before I hear Melody sigh in defeat. "Fine, just prepare yourself, okay?"

I heard every word of Melody's tale, from the night of the fire that took their mother away to the death of Ciel Phantomhive, a young earl she had lived with and fallen in love with. My soul cried, wanting to hold her dear little sister, tell her everything will be okay and that nothing will harm her anymore.

"You can stay here, if you want." I heard Master say at the end of Melody's story. There was a short pause. "Alois, I appreciate the offer but, . . . " Melody said "My place is at the Phantomhive manor, and yours is here." "But . ." Master said, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Alois, please." Melody said, "I'll come and visit as often as you like, okay?" There was a pause before Master answered. "Can you at least stay for the night?" he asked. "Sure, Alois." Melody said.

Master clapped his hands. "Excellent! I'll have Claude prepare one of the guest bedrooms for you. Claude!" I moved away from the door as Claude walked in. "Melody will be staying with us for the night. You know what to do." Master said. "Yes, your highness." Claude said, then left the room. Master grabbed Melody's hand again "Come on, I want to show you something." I followed them into the forest behind the estate, making sure they didn't get lost.

The early summer sun shone brightly as they ventured deeper into the forest. Master eventually stopped and sat down at an old oak tree. "Sit with me for a while." Master said, gesturing toward Melody. She nodded, sitting next to her elder brother. "I know Claude is a demon." Melody said after a moment of silence. I was surprised, I didn't expect her to be able to sense the presence of demons. "I saw your contract mark." Melody explained."Are you frightened?" Master asked after a moment. Melody rested her head on his shoulder "I have no reason to be afraid." Melody said softly. "Hardly anything scares me anymore." There was a moment of silence.

"What are you doing?" Claude asked, appearing suddenly. "Making sure they don't get lost in the forest." I replied. "But I am already here, watching over them." Claude said. "She is aware of it." I told him. "She knows of your contract with the Master." "A demon's child." Claude mused. "I'm curious to see what other _abilities_ she possesses." "She appears to be more human than demon." I observed. "She may not even be aware of her demonic blood." "I wonder what the taste of her blood _would_ be like." Claude thought aloud, licking his lips. My soul screamed at him, _D__on't you dare harm her, you damn demon! _"Remember the Master's orders." I said quickly. "You won't ever be able to know without violating his wishes."Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "Don't make me remind you of your place." He threatened.

"Melody, could you do me a favor?" Master asked. I turned to look at them, as did Claude. "What?" Melody asked. "Forget him." Master said coldly. "Forget Ciel Phantomhive. He causes you nothing but pain and sorrow."

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean by that?" Master asked. "That would be like asking me to forget Isabella, or our own mother because they are dead." Melody explained. "Don't you get it? Of course it hurts to remember, but I must never forget." Melody looked at the Master with such seriousness, one that had never seen before on a child. "I was given this life because I am strong enough to live it. I will use my pain and turn it into strength, the very strength that I will use to keep fighting until the end. That is why I can't forget. . . ." That silenced the Master for several minutes. _A pure, kind-hearted soul, one who knows of blood, death, and darkness; chooses to remember her pain-filled past instead of purging such awful memories. Humans would often choose to forget such misery, while demons would use that pain and turn it into strength._

"Come on, We should go back." Melody said, getting up and brushing off the dirt on her skirt. "Right," Master said, also getting up. "I can't wait until you try Claude's cooking. It's simply delicious!" The two children got up and walked back to the manor, Claude and I following behind them.

_Perhaps she's more demon than I originally thought. _


	2. Part 2

Hannah's POV

Dinner that evening was quiet.

The silence was broken when Melody excused herself and left the room. The Master spilled his drink, which I immediately went to clean up. He gave out a shriek of pain. I looked up, only to see him unharmed and laughing. He then stuck two of his fingers into my eye socket. "Hasn't Claude taught you anything?" Master asked "A maid should never look directly at her Master, It's rude!" Blood began to trickle down my cheek. "Do forgive me," Master said "Claude will be most upset if I don't punish you." He removed his now-blood covered fingers from my eye.

Claude finally came into the room. "Clean this up at once!" The two of the triplets helped me up and directed me out of the room while the third cleaned my blood from the floor. We went into the hallway where I bumped into a very surprised Melody. She saw the blood and looked at the two triplets who helped me. "I'll take it from here." They nodded and went back into the dining hall. "Please let me help." Melody said, her eyes filled with concern.

As she bandaged my eye, I couldn't help but wonder why she was being so kind to me. _Couldn't she sense what I really am? _"May I ask how this happened, um . . .?" I realized that I had never introduced myself to her. "Hannah." I said. She gave me a small smile "That's a really pretty name." "Thank you." I told her.

I wasn't going to tell her the truth. The Master is the only family she has left and I want her to be able to trust him. "T-There was an accident, my Lady." I told her. "Melody" she said after a moment of silence. "Just call me Melody." I nodded at her request. "Alright, Melody." We stayed quiet for a while until she finished bandaging my eye. "There, that should do it" Melody said to herself. "Your eye might take a little while to heal, but if you keep the bandage on and clean it every so often, it should be fine." I nodded again understanding the treatment for my injury; even though it's probably healed by now. I could still see the sad look in her eyes. My soul wanted me to comfort her, to tell her it was alright, but I couldn't without sounding suspicious. An idea came to me when I noticed she was about to leave. "Melody, may I ask you something?" I asked, gaining her attention. "I've been told you lived with Lord Phantomhive. What was your time there like?" Melody was a bit surprised by my question, but still answered it after a moment of silence.

"At first, it was all a little over-whelming. But I suppose that's because I spent the most of the last two years on my own." Melody explained. "Even so, I enjoyed every minute of it. Through all the pain and suffering, he was the only one who kept me from going insane." Her voice was beginning to crack slightly. She was trying so hard to stay strong but her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, one getting free and skimming her soft cheek. "Sorry," she said, wiping it away. "It's just . . . . I-I miss him." That's when I wrapped my arms around her shaking figure. I held her to my chest as I whispered comforting words to help her calm down. After a while, she took her face out of my chest. "T-Thank you, Hannah." Melody said as she rubbed her eyes. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" "What is it?" I asked. "Could you not tell Alois about this?" Melody requested. "I'm afraid he'll be rather jealous that I went to you for comfort instead of him." I smiled at her "Of course. It will stay our little secret." Melody smiled back at me. _Thank you Hannah, _my soul whispered to me_, you have no idea how much she needed that._


End file.
